


Fun in the Sun (#45 Nature)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [147]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Anal Plug, Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Nature, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor and his beautiful boy take a walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Sun (#45 Nature)

Ian doubled over in the grass as the Professor stroked his head.

“Take your time. We have all day.”

Ian tried to catch his breath. The Professor had found a plug with an odd curve. It rubbed perfectly against Ian’s prostate every time he took a step. The Professor had slipped it in then suggested they go for a hike and experience a little nature.

Ian had cum in his jeans three times already. The Professor had just watched in amusement each time Ian lost control. Ian clenched and lost control again his hands grasping at the mossy grass.

“I can take that out.” Ian looked up hopefully. “But if I do I’m going to have to fuck you, right here on the grass, under the sun. Or we can keep hiking?”

Ian looked around. He hadn’t seen signs of any other hikers in a while. Ian took a breath and undid his jeans. The Professor quickly had him on his back and was lubing himself with the wet cum from Ian’s thighs. The plug came out with a jolt going through his over sensitized system and the Professor slid in. Ian signed happily and let the sun warm his face.


End file.
